Covenants
by xstill-dreamingx
Summary: Bella's no longer just the typical human she led everyone to believe. An arrival of a her old friend leads to the beginning of her past dangers. Edward and Bella is going to have to face opposition from both the werewolves, vampires, and a new breed. ExB


"Edward?" Bella whispered into his ear as he had his arm around. She snuggled into the crooked of his neck and shoulder and smiled contently, eyes half closed. "I love you."

Edward smiled as he tucked in a stray hair that fell into her eyes. "I love you, too." When he saw Bella finally asleep, he planted a kiss on her cheek and hugged her tighter. There is nothing in the world that can tear him away from this beauty - nothing, he decided. Just lying next to her and hearing her steady breathing, and breathing in her wonderful scent, he was more than willing to damn the whole world - just for her.

It was at this moment, just as Alice reached her climax with Jasper underneath her that she had a vision. The vision and the climax together gave her an all time high, but the vision made her feel exactly opposite of that.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper gasped upon reaching his own and noticing that Alice was back from her vision.

She shook her head, her eyes disbelieving, "This can't be right," she muttered.

"Honey," Jasper said evenly - well as evenly as he could, "What did you saw?"

"Bella..."

Upon waking up, Bella noticed that one of Edward's arms were wrapped just above her breasts, and the other right under it; their legs were tangled together underneath the sheets, and she could feel him breathing her in as if her scent was what he needed to live on. She turned her head and pecked him at the corner of his mouth - missing her actual target. "Morning."

Edward smiled crookedly, "Morning." As soon as he said that, his lips were on her and what started out to be a sweet morning kiss turned more heatedly as his tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned.

At this sweet moment, Bella was in heaven, but apparently, heaven didn't want her. Her cellphone suddenly rang an old ringtone that she was just all too familiar with. Gasping into the kiss, Bella pushed Edward off her and he begrudginly did as she checked her cell.

"New ringtone?" he noted wryly, "And who is bothering you on this beautiful Saturday morning? It better not be Alice who wants to steal you away from me."

Bella didn't hear a single word he said as she saw today was the day. She squealed and jumped off the bed. "Edward," she turned to him, "I'm so sorry! I forgot about today! I have to go meet an old friend!" she squealed and jumped him, hugging him tightly before jumping off the bed and heading towards the shower.

Edward's eyebrows raised at the news, "A friend? I would hope this person is a girl and not a guy to get you this excited to meet them..." he trailed off.

Bella laughed, "Definitely a girl," she called from the shower. The water was running now, and for once in her life, Bella was moving fast and without clumsiness getting in the way. "Oof." Oops, spoke too soong.

"Bella?" Edward knocked on the door, "Are you all right?"

Bella's laughed echoed from the shower, "I'm fine! I just...tripped."

Edward slightly chuckled and sat back down on the bed. "Does Charlie know about this friend of yours?"

"Oh no," Bella sighed, "It's okay though. I'll just leave a note. He's fine as long as I'm with anyone but you, by the way." she laughed.

"Wait," Edward paused, "Am i not going to meet this friend of yours as well?"

"Nope," she sang from the shower.

Edward frowned just as she finished the shower and walked out. He saw her in nothing but a towel and quickly tore his eyes away from her. For a vampire, his quickly turning away took about half a minute... "Why am I not going to meet your friend?"

Bella sighed as she grabbed some clothing and headed back to the bathroom, "Sorry, I forgot my clothes. Also, because I haven't seen her in a long time and we made a pact to always meet up as girlfriends first." She turned to look at him, and could feel his displeasure radiating off of him, went to him before she got to the bathroom. "I'm sorry," she said softly as he hugged him close and if vampires can blush, Edward knew he'd be ten times the shade of a cherry. With Bella in nothing but a towel and her body and hair still wet as the water dropped onto him, he just wanted to grab her and pin her to the bed for all of eternity. "She's a very important person to me," she added, "You'll meet her soon."

She continued to hug him like that, unaware of what she was doing to him at all, and waited for a reply. She even kissed him sweetly before he finally got the picture and nodded into her kiss. "I can't believe a girl is making you squeal," he finally managed to get out after she headed back towards the bathroom.

"I haven't seen her since," she trailed off, thinking as she changed in the restroom. "Since before I decided to move here."

"And she's a really close friend?"

"Yup," she smiled happily as she got out of the bathroom looking like a goddess. She wore a baby blue t shirt that hugged her form and faded ripped jeans. She patted her hair down as she grabbed a slightly different shade of blue hand bag and turned to Edward. "Well?"

He smiled as he went up to hug her, "You're beautiful." He couldn't believe that this beautiful creature is all his. He coudln't see how he could deserve such an angel.

"I love you, Edward," she kissed him passionately with one hand wrapped around his neck while the other outlined his chest.

"I love you, too," he growled in her kiss as he moved to her neck. He streteched the neck of her t shirt as he sucked on a sensitive area of skin causing her to moan.

She took short gasps as she moaned loudly, until finally she pushed him away and took a deep breath," I have to go," she said regretfully. "You don't want your girlfriend to die do you?"

He shook his head, "There is no way anyone will hurt you nor kill you, Bella," he smiled, "Not if I can help it." He registered in what she said, and a frown etched his face, "You're leaving now?"

She nodded, "I have a breakfast date, shopping date, lunch date, movies date, and dinner date with her," she shook her head. "When I'm back, I'll head over to your house okay?" she smiled slightly regretfully.

"So is that a whole day without you?" he said sadly, he can't even stand an hour without her, much less a day.

"I'll make it up to you," she winked.

He nodded, as he walked her down the stairs and to her car, hugging her tightly all the way down. She nearly stumbled down the stairs but his hold on her kept her from actually going down. "You better," he gave her one last hug, and allowed her to get into the car - not before passionately kisisng her and teasing her tongue of course.

"Wait," he called out, "What's your friend's name?"

She smiled as she pulled out the driveway, and before going down the street to Seattle, she yelled, "Lenne Hart!"

A/N: so...i might forsaken some details in the book and if i do please tell me..i feel like edward is a bit ooc and i'll try to correct that but we'll see...and sorrie bout the grammer and spelling..i think i spelled squael wrong.. squeal...squealed...:p oh well lol

so tell me if ur interested :D 


End file.
